Air-based fryers are known for cooking food, for example fries or chicken, wherein the heat for preparing the food is provided by hot air. To heat the food for the preparation and cooking purpose, a stream of hot air, or flow of hot air, is generated to pass the food placed in a food preparation chamber. This type of appliances can be used in the household environment. However, with such appliances, it sometimes happens that fumes are generated during the cooking procedure, which fumes are required to be kept at a minimum for considering hygiene, odors and safety issues. A reduction of fumes can be achieved, for example, by reducing the temperature of the hot air circulating. However, in some food preparation procedures, the food preparation still requires a higher temperature, for example 160° C.